User talk:Beccabear101
Welcome to Becca's Talk Page! Here's some inportant rules to follow... # Please make a new header # Sigh your message so I know who you are # Don't be rude or I won't reply # And I will reply to you as fast as I can. Thanks! :) Archives: Archive 1 THANK YOU SOO MUCH I love it i love it i love it i love it! I LOVE IT SOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR THE BEST COUSIN EVER! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! YOU THE BEST. LOOK HOW MUCH I LOVE IT... [[User:Sandycane|''I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] SE HOW MUCH I LOVE IT? OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOUR THE BEST COUSIN IN THE WORLD!!!! LOOK I LOVE IT SO MUCH... [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] IT'S ABOUSLITY PER-FECT! THANK YOU AGIAN! okay i'm tired now but thanks :) Quest started An important message for the Bee: The Quest has been approved. Also, because you are coming on the quest Ok Should be fine I'm tired Hi cuz. I'm tired of this wiki. I try my best to make my claim good but i just don't want to do it any more. I know my claim sucks really bad. I'm so tired of reading all the admins comments. Saying that i have to do this and do that and blah blah. I just can't do it anymore. I'm so tired of it. I can't take it anymore. I know you are always saying try your best or i know you can do it. But i give up i just can't take it anymore. I will keep doing the Heros Wki. But this wiki i'm over. I don't want to do it anymore. Gah! I just get so frustrated. And so mad over one claim. I know i should do what the admins say but i can't. I don't know how to explain it. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to this wiki anymore. Thanks for understanding, [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] I'm tired Yes [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Re:Image Okay! No problem, I'll just remove it. Although, are you taliking about the first image or a different one? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:53, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re Okay, thanks! I'l delete it. :D re: Not 2.1, but you can use any of the others Re:Test Based on the results, you managed to get 32/5, meaning you got 32 correct answers and 5 wrong ones. This equals to you getting approximately 86% on the test. This, then, gives us the knowledge that you are ready or are at least knowledgable about what to check for in claims. Now, in the case that you'd like to get started, kindly IM me so we can set an "appointment" wherein I can thoroughly discuss with you the items which you either got wrong, were not entirely sure about, or just simply curious about. :) If I'm right, I'm 8 hours ahead of the UTC so... yeah. Just tell me the time you're available (and preferably the time zone you're in too) so I can make appropriate plans :) :/ I don't think I'll be able to meet you at that time. 5pm for you is like, 6 am for me and by 6 am, I'm already on the way to school. How about we try meeting at 8:30 PM my time (which is around 7:30 AM your time) on Saturday? Hi hi. how do you put a pic on your character page if you already have it uploaded?? '"When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF"' hi what do you mean? I'm confused...... by a lot. what name of what pic? how am I supposed to know the name??? (sorry if I'm being a bit rude, but remember to make a new header for each start of a message) '"When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF"' Want to rp hey becca i really want to rp but i can't because my char will never get claim. [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Sigh me up it is kind of confusing. Also can i name her Ella? [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] panther. [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] sure okay reply Okay. I will have purple and black please. [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Templates Please be reminded that you are not permitted to create word bubble templates for characters that have 'not' been approved. This includes characters that are currently undergoing claiming. Please refrain from doing this again in the future, else an official warning will be issued out. Also Is the character, Ella, Guardian of Panthers, still yours? Here Heres the line of code that you can post on your page insert image here RP Hey Bacca!You want to continue our rp on Hailey' s page? I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Christoff Look, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to answer to your post ;-; I didn't know you posted. For some reason, I didn't receive an e-mail so I'm really sorry about that. And I just want you to know that I have already replied :) Here's the link just to make your life easy xP Re: Alright, 9:30 PM my time on Saturday. Hopefully I won't forget or fall asleep on that day... Also Who exactly is your newb? I wasn't informed of any adoption occuring so I can't exactly update your forum slot as of yet >.< Re Hi Beccabear! I'm looking at the characters for adoption ;) [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] well well first she has to talk to me because i never met her >< so i dont know how she will act. and itll be hard considering shes super new, but maybe. '"My Perfection seems to be blowing up in your face."~Katnip, A Diva Struggling In N.Y."' 22:39, February 11, 2014 (UTC) e.e Um.... your last post on the forum is god-modding, she cant just ignore a katana coming for her face. Helper First and foremost, congratulations on obtaining the status of "Official Wiki Helper". Now, kindly remember that, as a helper, you must be consistent in your 'helping'. The best way to do this is to help the admin team check claims but you may go beyond that, if you wish. Also, keep in mind that, if in a month, we see that you were helping out very minimally (around 5 or so edits only for the entire month), then we will be forced to take away the status of helper from you. Basically put, just be as helpful as you can be. We're a growing wiki and we need as much cooperation from the users as we can get :) In the long run, this can help you should you wish to go for rb. If you have any other questions, kindly see the Official Wiki Helpers page. If, still, you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. Death List Js that I've noticed that you've put your animal nymph on the Death list, though they can't be killed, as they are immortal until the species they protect dies. ��Wisdom comes from Wonder ~WoW Hey Just thought I'd remind you that appearances need not be written in a good sized paragraph. A maximum of 4-5 sentences for the appearance would do. :) Model Can you help me find a model for a nymph? [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Brown hair girl is fine :) I don't know yet [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Questtion Who would be the creator of a Star Nymph? [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Re Okay thanks! Also are you allowed to have just nymphs or you can't only have nymphs? [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Support badge Aloha! here is something that will suit chu :3 because we often rp time to time and chur awesome :3 sure we can roleplay! you can choose one of your characters and one of mine to rp as! ^.^ and yeah, totally make a forum cause im sick and tired of waiting for pages to load for comments. >.<" My Coding For your My Little Pony badge, I noticed that you are using the coding from my Happy Meal badge. Please remove it. Next time, ask permission and I will say yes or no, but please don't just take it and recolor it. um idk if u meant "Who do you want to roleplay" (XP) instead of "Where" >.< and i'll roleplay as Ceres. she needs to meet new people since she's a new animal nymph. X3 btw, u can post first. Newb This is just to inform you that your newb User:Sandycane, has decided to leave the wiki. Now, since you adopted her, this basically means you no longer have a newb under your care. Since she left as a LEvel One user though, you still receive the prize given for getting a newb to level one : a god rp -- a 10 minute rp time with the god or goddess of your choice. Once you decide to use this prize, kindly inform me so I may take note of it. Re: You'd like to use the prize now? o.o Re:Claiming That would be because the pageheader has a sort of default category of "claiming". If you want to move the claim over to the unclaimed section the best way would be to change the PageHeader from to . Newb ^.^ Hiiii ^.^ *waves* Sure you can adopt me. Hope we get along well :) XHalcyonIrene (talk) 11:58, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Wut... What is that a link to ? I get an SSL error.... Ahhh.. thanks... QUEST!! Dear Bee , How could you do this to me? I trusted you. The quest has not been updated by anyone and now as your friend I'm asking you to please post on the quest. C: CHU NEED ONE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. huh? The death nymph page is just to give a list of ones already used and ideas for people who may need ideas, it's not something that's maintained by the admin team, if you want something it's up to you to do the work Don't worry Sorry about not getting back to you. Just keep the coding, I don't really care that much anymore. re It's just a help page, because there can be only one death nymph per event, this way people can see what's already been done before making their histories,. It avoids two people trying to use the same event. Kind of like how we list the priests and priestesses on the cabin pages, because there can be only one and this way people know if it's taken or not. Re: Question I already told you on chat. Erotaid No, sorry. Right now I have other plans for Aerin. hello aww c; claiming When helping in claims, please be careful of making frivolous edits at crucial times. I've seen some claims when the owner had edited it last fixing things, and your only edit to it was to add a category, which wasn't needed. Because of that, other claim workers overlooked the claim, assuming that you had actually left notes for the user. It's one thing to make little edits like that if it had been a claim worker who had edited it last, so please pay more attention to the last editor before making those types of edits, thank you. Hey Becca Hey Becca! How are you? So this might sound weird but do you want to make a charrie relationship? I'd use my new charrie Arthur so yeah. Get back to me soon, Becca! :) I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Darcy's fine. Couldd you do me a big favor and make Arthur's wb? Just the coding part I'll fill it in You could name it like Arthur or Artie I'm not really sure but yeah. :) I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 A Question From Your Newb Hi again :) So I just got my character claimed and I went to check out a bunch of some character pages to see what you put on them or what they look like. I have no idea how to make a neat and pretty character page since I suck at HTML. Just wondering if you'd be able to teach me? XHalcyonIrene (talk) 09:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC) A Simple Reply + A Favor Heey :)) Thanks for your offer but I think I'd go ahead and do the coding myself since I want to get the hang of it. But anyway I do ask for a favor, would it be alright if you could do my word bubble? If you're busy it'll be alright ^.^ XHalcyonIrene (talk) 10:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Update :)) Important please read Oh my god T.T Something went wrong when I was coding my character page now it looks so messed up. If you could help me with it please. The character is Yeleina Martin. Oh HTML =(( XHalcyonIrene (talk) 12:00, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: That's because you have to coordinate with an admin or someone of higher position since they'll be the ones who'll rp as the god/goddess of your choice. re Anything between < > those are 'tags' font tags are which are depreciated and unstable and should not be used Re: Alright, thanks for telling me :) Re: Coding Katarina Nicole This is my v8 page, so you can see how I did it, I'm not making blanks right now cuz I just revamped my userpage and I'm exhausted, but maybe later >.< hey Need help with v8?? -too lazy to write my siggy >.< -katniss Charrie Band Sure :D '"•Its The Bloody Tardis!•~Allons-Y•Alice•"~Katty' 00:43, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ~,~ Coding You're my savior for this. Haha xD 'Word Bubble' Color One: #A78A8E Color Two: #33CEAA Font: Black 'Page''' Background Colors: (1) #EBD1B0 (2) #87A694 Top Color For Divider: #DC6261 Bottom Color For Divider: #384A4A Font Color: White or whatever is readable Note: I'm not completely sure how these colors will look like together on the page but I do hope they don't look bad or painful to the eyes. If they are you are free to change it. Again, thanks for this! Wish I could something for you or something. Sabrina In your user/char list, the character Sabrina is listed under you but when I checked the page, there was never any indication that you even edited it. Therefore, I was wondering if the listing was simply a mistake or if it merely a typo error of sorts. Re: Alright, thanks for clarifying it for me :) Thank You, Becca Heeey~ So I finally managed to fix up my character page and my word bubble all thanks to you. You've been a really great friend. *hugs* Thanks for being so patient with me. HTML is still my worst enemy, but you helped a lot. *lets go of you before you start suffocating* XHalcyonIrene (talk) 04:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Welcome back :) What's the name of your claim again? AerinxMichael I've decided that I want to break Aerin and Michael up, so Aerin's gonna leave Michael a note on his page. DX SISSSSSSSY! WHERE ARE YOU. ;-; Jay. Helper It's been a while since you've made any "helpful" edits. Do you still plan on continuing being a wiki helper? If, by the 6th of May, you have failed to make enough edits, the status of "Official Wiki Helper" will be stripped from you. Should that happen, you'll need to retake the claimer test, if ever you still want to be a helper. Status Change For having gone a month without any edits, your characters would have been marked as "User Left". However, since you made use of the semi-active status, which tells us that you warned us beforehand of possible inactivity, rather than having your chars marked as left, you'll be marked as Officially Inactive. Should you wish to change user status, kindly inform myself or another member of the admin team so that necessary changes can be made. In addition, due to this month-long inactivity, your status as "official wiki helper" has been revoked. Should you wish to become a helper once more, you will need to take the claiming test again. Re: Because there is an improved powerset for the children of Hermes, you may need to fix the powerset that is on your character: Michael Gregory. The improved power set for the children of Hermes is on this template. Animal Nymph Hello, I would just like to know if you still plan on making your koala guardian, if not either inform me or remove your name from the template. Thank you :)